


We're Late

by HavocRoyale



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, some kinda college/high school au probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss, Yang, and Ruby are late for a movie and Ruby does not approve but she just can't seem to get Yang to wake up and Weiss won't let her in her room</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Late

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as an entirely different fandom, seemed very freezerburn-y, you're welcome I guess even though it doesn't make like any sense probably. It's also like super short so yeah

 Weiss woke with a weight heavier than a blanket across her waist and another's breath on her neck. Weiss turned around to see Yang sleeping rather soundly next to her. She questioned what mindset the two of them were in when they decided that Yang staying over night was a good idea.

 Grabbing her phone, Weiss checked the time. _9:30 am._ How would Yang even manage to get back to her room without being seen at this point? Weiss laced her hand with Yang's, smiled, and kissed Yang on the nose. A grin broke out across Yang's features, "Well good morning, princess."

 "Oh my god, Yang. Don't you start with that princess crap. It's too early for any of it."

 "It's like nine something, if it's too early for anything, it's getting out of this bed," Yang pressed her lips to Weiss's neck, "But I can think of something that it's not too early for."

 "And what might that be?"

 Yang pulled Weiss over her, so that she was straddling Yang's hips, "Well-"

 They were stopped in their tracks when a sharp knock on Weiss's door came to their attention, "Weiss? Get up! We're like so late!"

 "Goddammit, Ruby. Maybe I should just "misplace" Crescent Rose later," Yang let out a grumpy huff as Weiss got up to answer the door.

 Weiss waited as Yang made her way across the room out of sight from the doorway. Weiss side-stepped and blocked Ruby from entering several times before she gave up and began talking anyways, "We've missed the imax playing for it already. We were supposed to leave for the movie thirty minutes ago, we won't be able to catch the movie right now."

 As much as she hated to admit it, Ruby was right and for once Weiss couldn't argue with her, "But if you can get ready and Yang can wake her lazy butt up, we can leave and make it in time for the regular viewing."

 Ruby made a step to walk into Weiss's room. Weiss side-stepped, blocking her way again. Ruby shot Weiss a questioning look before backing back into the hallway.

 "Okay then, I guess I'll just go try and wake Yang up, Weiss," Ruby rushed down the hall to Yang's room.

 Weiss shut the door and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Yang came up behind Weiss and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, "So, before we were so rudely interrupted. I believe we were in the middle of something very important."

 "Yang, we don't have the time right now. Ruby'll be popping up constantly until after we go see the movie."

 Letting out another grumpy huff, Yang went and sat on the bed. Not bothering to lock the door back, Weiss turned to her closet and started picking out what to wear for the day. Her phone buzzed to life on the desk behind her.

_'If Yang doesnt wake up soon I vote we leave her butt and take Blake instead'_

 Weiss turned around to look at Yang sitting on her bed. Yang who smiled innocently at her, despite only wearing her bra and panties. Weiss rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be putting some clothes on?"

 "I'm not putting on what I had on yesterday, thanks."

 Weiss threw a shirt, hitting Yang in the face with it, "You have clothes here, find some and go shower before Ruby gives up and comes back."

 Weiss turned her back to Yang as she laughed. Yang stood up and walked up to Weiss, she grabbed Weiss by her hips and pulled her back. Weiss jumped at the sudden movement before sighing, "Yang."

 Yang pressed a kiss to Weiss's shoulder, "Weiss."

 "Yang, I swear to god."

 Yang grabbed a pair of shorts from the drawer beside them. She chuckled and walked to the door, "Fine, but you owe me."

 In the middle of pulling a shirt on, the door opened. It hit Yang in the face and knocking her back, "Aw shit!"

 Ruby gasped and entered the room, "Oh my god, Yang I'm so sorry!"

 "It's fine, Rubes. Not like you meant to bust my nose with the door."

 "Wait, you've been in Weiss's room?" Ruby's face lit up, "Why didn't you tell me you the dumb photography plan worked?"

 Yang's face turned red, "Ruby!"

 "Oh! Sorry, I forgot we were in her room," Ruby waved at Weiss who was leaning against the desk behind her with her face in her hands, "If you two are finished, I'd like to leave my room without either of you in here."

 Weiss and Yang made their way to the showers as Ruby left the building entirely to wait outside, "They better hurry, if we miss this showing, we'll have to wait another hour at least!"


End file.
